


Опекун

by sakuramai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Sai-centric, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: АУ. Наруто и Сакура повторили смерть Минато и Кушины. Непростая история о тех, кто остался.





	Опекун

Есть скрытая ирония в том, что история циклична. Если представить судьбу мира неким колесом, то еще можно обосновать, почему столько всего повторяется; зачастую подобное происходит с грандиозными явлениями, но бывает, что повторяются, казалось бы, частные случаи. Это выбивает из колеи, потому что череда сложившихся обстоятельств воспринимается парадоксом, проделкой кармы, жертвой фатализма. Порой это безобидно. Порой это настолько ужасно, что даже слов никаких нет, и это не ирония. Все слова умирают и в голове и на языке.

В окружении обломков домов, среди разрухи, пыли, ночной темени и огней случайных пожаров лежал Наруто. Его белый плащ Хокаге был не очень-то белым после такой яростной схватки, в ночи он воспринимался даже голубоватым. Солнечные волосы даже без тончайшего лучика луны слабо светились; неисключено, что лишь воображение наблюдателя заставляло их сиять. Солнечному человеку солнечные волосы – большому кораблю большое плавание. Темно-бордовый изорванный рисунок пламени слабо трепался на легком ветру. Казалось, будто стихия еще несла следы чакры своего хозяина, будто еще не успела стать безликой, ничьей, мертвой. Наруто, который так любил побеждать и быть первым, обогнал ее. Он был мертв. 

В его руках лежала Сакура. Розовые волосы вперемешку с желтыми – странное сочетание, которое не вызывало чувства эстетического отторжения. Художнику или ценителю искусства оно могло напомнить соединение лучших красок рассвета, полудня и заката или вовсе клубнично-лимонное мороженое. Одежда на Сакуре во многих местах порвалась (длинное красное платье-халат с эмблемой кланов Харуно и Узумаки никак не предназначалось для боя, оно не должно было побывать в бою), обнажив красивую молочную кожу, испещренную едва заметными белесыми шрамами. Глядя на нее, в голове появлялось сравнение с вазой, которую разбили, а потом с хирургической точностью собрали и склеили обратно. В этом была вся суть Сакуры, ее особенная внутренняя красота – в реконструкции, в выдержке, в падении и воскрешении. 

У нее на руках лежал новорожденный ребенок с пушком персиковых волос. Новоиспеченная мать успела наслать на свое дитя гендзюцу, вызывающее сон, поэтому ничьи крики больше не резали тишину. Все успело одновременно кончиться и начаться. 

Троица со стороны выглядела как самый страшный ночной кошмар.   
Для нескольких людей это и был самый страшный ночной кошмар. 

Сай на негнущихся ногах вышел вперед. Кости, мышцы, тело – все не слушалось и слушалось одновременно. Он чувствовал себя роботом. Он чувствовал, будто вернулся во времена Данзо-самы, когда ничего не было: ни собственных мыслей, ни эмоций – были лишь приказы и призрачный шепот подсознания. Сай приказал себе: «возьми ребенка. Немедленно возьми ребенка». Подсознание глухо, слабо, тихо отозвалось мыслью: «живым не место среди мертвых». 

Полотенце с вышитыми нарутомаки и цветами вишни на ощупь было мягким, а ребенок на руках почти ничего не весил. Он на пару мгновений развернул сверток, затем также быстро закрыл обратно. «Девочка», – понял он. Наруто и Сакура хотели, чтобы пол ребенка оставался сюрпризом. На кухне в своем доме они бесконечно обсуждали имена, которые подошли бы их детям, унаследуй они определенные черты. Если бы родился мальчик с розовыми волосами, его назвали бы «Кушиноске». Если бы родилась девочка с золотым пушком, ее ожидало бы имя «Минако». Родись у них блондин-мальчик, он стал бы «Кизуной»; особенность этого имени заключалось в том, что его предложил Саске. Странник Учиха в своем выцветшем старом пончо почему-то очень гармонично вписывался в солнечное помещение с нежно-зелеными стенами, мандариновыми занавесками, фиалками и геранью на окнах. Имя «Кизуна» означало «узы», и Наруто со всей важностью Седьмого Хокаге разревелся от умиления, и Сакура всплакнула, пряча слезы за расшитым белым платком, и даже у Какаши глаза влажно заблестели. Саске просто покраснел, раздраженно цыкнул и дернул бровью. Сай все это видел, потому что был в доме частым гостем – в одну из смен охранял Какаши-сана, советника нового Хокаге на правах бывшего начальника всея Коноха, а Какаши-сан обожал сбегать от ответственности и не платить за свою еду, поэтому часто заходил пошутить и поужинать. Наруто и Сакура звали Сая в гости и просто так, и он заходил, но не часто, однако если скомбинировать посещения с объектом охраны и просто посещения, то получалось, что минимум два раза в неделю команда 7 половинным составом вместе обедала или ужинала. Порой заглядывал Ямато. Горячее готовил обычно Наруто, ему очень нравилось вдохновенно носиться со специями и караулить еду. Сакура выращивала самые вкусные овощи и фрукты во всей Конохе, так что на ее ответственности лежали всевозможные салаты и закуски. 

Сай не помнил точно, как они собирались назвать розововолосую дочь, но чета Узумаки хотела пойти по традиции Харуно и назвать в честь фрукта или цветущего дерева. 

– Девочка или мальчик? 

Голос Какаши вырвал его из раздумий. Сай обернулся. Не будь Хатаке седым с рождения, он поседел бы за эту ночь. Выглядел он собранно, как солдат, но вместе с его учениками погибла часть его самого, и даже такой скверный эмпат как Сай чувствовал, что перед ним стоит почти мертвец.

– Девочка, – ровно ответил он. Голос Сая звучал также безжизненно. Бывший член Корня этому не удивился.

– Они собирались назвать ее «Анзу». Узумаки Анзу. 

Сай мысленно произнес предложенное полное имя и осторожно заметил:  
– Звучит … странно.

Какаши позволил себе крохотную усмешку:  
– Сакура проспорила. 

Становилось шумно. Шиноби считали потери, генины и чунины выгребали несчастных жертв из-под обломков, главная электростанция города включила оранжевые фонари. Переплетенные окровавленные тела Наруто и Сакуры все еще лежали вместе. 

Как никогда хотелось уснуть и не проснуться.

Спустя четыре часа после трагедии примчался с другого конца света Саске. Он выглядел так, словно сразился с тундрой, наводнением и лесным пожаром, чтобы оказаться там, куда так стремился, и это вызывало уважение и невероятную жалость. Саске ворвался в Коноху, сверкая своими додзюцу и клинком, по которому бежала молния, он был готов защищать свою команду ценой жизни, но было, конечно же, слишком поздно. Сай не должен был увидеть, как подкосились ноги у последнего Учихи при виде бездыханных тел друзей, как на белый кафель морга городской больницы упали первые слезы, как зашелся всхлипами человек, которому выражение эмоций всегда было немного чуждо – самое главное Саске держал в себе, словно в сосуде, но сосуд треснул, и … 

Сай тихо закрыл за собой металлическую дверь. Из-за нее послышался полный горя вой. Хотелось присоединиться, выпустить давящую боль и тоску, но наверху, в отделе, куда помещают новорожденных, ждала Анзу, она еще не проснулась. Пока все плачут, кто-то должен работать и исполнять свой долг. Высшим предательством было бы позволить девочке оказаться в той ситуации, в которой вырос ее отец – Сай многое слышал о жестоких ранних годах Наруто.

Девочки хватились только ближе к концу следующего дня, но искать начали через два дня после катастрофы. Это не были халатность и безразличие, нет, Сай понимал причины каждого. Наруто был небесным человеком, пропитанным солнцем и облаками, он пах ветром, крепким бульоном рамена и мандаринами, его улыбка вселяла надежду, а смех вызывал в душе радость и светлые краски. Сакура родилась и выросла земной, но если шиноби и куноичи были листьями, стеблями, корнями, то она высилась своим собственным вишневым деревом, которое цвело, укрывало от зноя и дождя, давало плоды и даже приносило в жертву себя на хворост. Люди Конохагакуре очень любили Наруто и Сакуру. Не найти было в Деревне человека, который бы не скорбил.

Саю не так легко давалось общение с людьми, как другим, но что-то он научился понимать и чувствовать, а что-то умел всегда, просто забыл, но потом вспомнил. Например, он вспомнил свое состояние, когда умер Шин, когда невозможно было ничем помочь. Наруто и Сакура погибли сравнительно быстро – лиловый призрак бога Смерти поднимает свою длинную страшную длань и берет за загривок материю двух душ; они улыбаются сквозь слезы и шепчут дочери самые нежные слова; кашель-кровь; Не отпускай меня, Наруто; Не отпущу тебя, Сакура – Сай не смог ничего сделать. Почти десять лет назад он смотрел, как жизнь день за днем покидала Шина, и беспомощность душила и топила, и хотелось рыдать от отчаяния, но он не мог. Когда горе настигло во второй раз, Сай был готов. Данзо-сама научил ставить миссию превыше всего, Ямато-сан показал, как расставлять приоритеты, Наруто научил выполнять обещания, Сакура – ждать и действовать по совести, а Какаши-сан – не бросать своих. Саске был ходячим примером того, что исправиться, усмирить гордыню и спасти свою душу можно всегда. А еще, что в раскаивании нет ничего постыдного. 

Миссия Сая – служить Конохе, не быть придурком и ценить своих друзей (прямая цитация Наруто).  
Приоритет всегда сдвигается в сторону друзей.  
Он обещал (как и Саске, Ямато, Какаши, Тсунаде, Шизуне и члены ниндзя-шайки одногодок) позаботиться о ребенке, если что случится.  
Сай взял Анзу на свое попечение, никого не спросил, но документы в общей форме подписал, сделал несколько дублей и спрятал их в банке, у нотариуса, в своей квартире, в доме родителей Анзу и одну копию послал Гааре с новостями о произошедшей трагедии и с длинным, подробным (нудным, честным, циничным) отчетом, почему именно Сай должен и может быть опекуном девочки. В конце письма проявил толику хитрости и напомнил о детстве Наруто, где все были настолько погружены в свои проблемы, что о ребенке забыли, а потом было поздно что-то исправлять. А он, Сай, сумел сохранить ясность ума, поэтому держит ситуацию под контролем и будет держать. Гаара прислал ответ через Каматари, который был призывом его сестры (чета Нара гостила в Суне). Казекаге написал, что в случае опасности жизни Анзу примет их у себя и позволит иммигрировать. Сай, художник и мастер каллиграфии, заметил, что рука у Сабаку, когда тот водил кистью по бумаге, дрожала. 

Сай понимал, что такие поступки, как возможное опекунство, долго обсуждаются, происходит взвешивание за и против; он осознавал, что за инициативу его могут возненавидеть и устранить. Но Гаара согласился предоставить убежище на крайний случай, а покаяться, попросить прощения, вытерпеть наказание всегда можно. Саске аж сеппуку совершить собирался, но … ему запретили.

Апартаменты Сая не были приспособлены к выращиванию детей, поэтому сначала пришлось сложить для Анзу что-то вроде гнезда из одеял и пледов, и оставить чернильную обезьяну с доброй мордочкой сторожить спящего ребенка. По периметру квартиры ползали чернильные мыши и змеи, у двери спал тигр, под окнами развалился длинный дракон. Сай, между тем, в хенге приволок из ближайшего разгромленного универмага детское питание, памперсы, дешевую, детскую кровать, соску и плюшевую мартышку. 

Сай не смог уснуть той ночью. Он честно пытался, вспоминал медитативные техники и мысленно считал кунаи. Потом проснулась голодная Анзу и начала громко плакать.

– Легкие у тебя точно от твоих родителей, – сказал ей Сай. 

Он то кормил ее, то укачивал, цитируя вслух по памяти Кодекс Шиноби и первый том книги «Как завести друзей». В итоге сон все-таки настиг его. К счастью не было ни кошмаров, ни ярких картинок – ничего.

Утром и днем Сай не выходил из дома. Он не хотел идти в Башню Хокаге за свертком с какой-нибудь миссией, которая помогла бы спасти репутацию Деревни в глазах соседей-иностранцев. Главное спасение звали Анзу, и она спала в желтых пеленках. Сай читал ей медицинские книги, что давно дарила Сакура, качал ребенка на руках, старательно имитируя старую рыбацкую лодку и старался не думать, что мир стал более тусклым, холодным и одиноким. Сай мастерски умел прятать эмоции в дальний ящик и морить их там голодной смертью.

На второй день пришла Ино. Она собрала волосы в большой пучок, даже прядь спрятала. Длинное облегающее платье из черного шелка серебром блестело на свету. Кокетливость Яманаки подчеркивало лишь треугольное декольте, но она его будто стыдливо прикрыла темной шалью. В своей смиренности и тоске, с прямой осанкой, поджатыми бледными губами и холодным взглядом, Ино была похожа на королеву. Она выглядела так красиво, что Сай забыл сделать вдох.

– Привет, красавица, – без тени флирта поздоровался он.

– Сегодня похороны. Лучше прийти пораньше, пока не собралась вся Коноха. Или ты?..

Сай облокотился на дверь:  
– Не знаю. – Он промолчал,– у тебя есть пара минут?

Сай пригласил ее внутрь и отправился на кухню за двумя чашками чая, пока Ино проследовала в гостиную. Он догадывался, какую картину застанет, когда войдет в комнату, и догадка оказалась верна. Яманака держала дочь своей лучшей подруги на руках; Ино выглядела так, будто хотела бы всплакнуть, но что-то ей не позволяло, гордость, наверное.

– Как ее зовут?

– Узумаки Анзу, – ответил Сай. А потом почему-то добавил, – Наруто выиграл спор.

Ино то ли усмехнулась, то ли шмыгнула носом в ответ – Саю все еще трудно давалась эмпатия, да и не видно было со спины.

– Идем на похороны, – словно очнувшись, позвала она. – И малышку возьмем с нами. 

– Думаю, кладбище для младенцев не предназначено.

– В идеальном мире, которого нет и никогда не будет, осёл! – почему-то рассердилась Ино, и это был словно проблеск ее характера, не покрытого хандрой и меланхолией. – Нам надо показать Анзу людям, чтобы сразу поняли, чья она дочь. Наруто с того света приползет, все кишки растеряв, чтобы перерезать глотки предателям его памяти. 

Сай мысленно согласился: он хотел бы еще раз увидеть друга живым, но не по такой причине. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться выследить странствующего Орочимару и уговорить взломать Печать Шинигами, но старого змея давно никто не видел.

Чай остыл, и его так никто и не выпил. Ино завернула малышку в свою шаль поверх пеленок и тоже наложила слабенькое усыпляющее гендзюцу. Наверняка слишком часто использовать его на детском организме вредно – Сай так и сказал вслух, – но Яманака возразила, что эту технику специально придумали для маленьких детей. 

На похоронах яблоку было негде упасть. Некоторым гражданским пришлось ждать около часа, чтобы возложить свой сиротливый белый цветок. Сай и Ино стояли в небольшом отдалении от двух открытых гробов, рядом устало сутулился Какаши и апатично смотрел в землю Саске. Каждый подошедший к телам невольно бросал взгляд на маленького спящего человечка с персиковым пушком волос. «В кого ты больше пойдешь: в папу или маму?», «Кем вырастешь?» – наверняка проносились в головах мысли. И еще, конечно, малышку жалели. Такие любящие молодые родители, и такие мертвые.

После похорон Анзу начали искать. Несколько последовавших дней пришлось совать в лицо документ об опекунстве каждому трясущему кулачками; девочку хотели забрать некоторые богатые гражданские кланы. Родители Сакуры едва дожили до свадьбы дочери (неизлечимая эпидемическая болезнь скосила их), но они при жизни состояли в торговой гильдии. Сай не был готов к столь частым столкновениям с общественностью, поэтому на третьей встрече из одиннадцати запланированных припомнил книгу «Дипломатия и издевательства над людьми». Та встреча прошла настолько плохо, что на нее пришлось «внезапно не опоздать насовсем» Какаши, чтобы треснуть кулаком по столу и объявить:

– Сай уже получил опекунство над Узумаки Анзу. Этот факт поменяется лишь в критической ситуации. 

Хатаке нашел у себя в тот день под дверью бутылку сливового вина и запасной ключ от квартиры бывшего работника Корня АНБУ. Десяток психологических книг так и не объяснил, почему так сложно сказать «спасибо» и «прости», когда искренне хочется. Но если не получается словами, то получится действиями – и получилось. 

Ино ему что-то говорила своими действиями, но Сай или не понимал сообщения или не хотел понять его. Разбираться в причинах и следственных связях было некогда – почти все свое внимание и время уделялось Анзу. 

Ино возглавляла Департамент Пыток и Расследований. Вступив на пост, сменив постоянный фиолетовый костюм, одеваться она стала контрастно по отношению к выбранному направлению (на самом деле ничего Яманака не выбирала, должность ей досталась от Ибики, а Ибики от ее отца). Наряды Ино – яркие платья, каблуки – были словно противовесом мрачным подземельям, пропитавшимся криками, отчаянием, кровью. Её броскость в одежде выглядела словно маленький бунт. 

После смерти Сакуры в Ино что надломилось, разбилось и умерло; даже гибель отца ее так не изменила. Она стала холоднее, тише, спокойнее … будто кто-то убавил огонь на плите, но её бойкий дух и живая душа никуда не делись. Ино полюбила черный цвет и ощущение полного обзора, который давали убранные волосы. Громкие каблуки были сменены сандалиями на высокой платформе. Ходили слухи, что она напросилась в ученицы к Куренай, выучила около двух десятков гендзюцу, изобрела три свои и уничтожила тренировочный полигон в спарринге с Ширануи Генмой. 

Они переспали в первый раз по ее инициативе. Анзу посапывала в своей уже не дешевой кроватке, сон девочки сторожили крокодил и мартышка из нежных пастельных красок, а в соседней комнате Ино одним движением скинула с себя платье, вторым – нижнее белье (интересная техника) и успела расстегнуть ширинку на его штанах.

– Возьми меня жестко, – велела она. – Тяни за волосы, шлепай, сжимай, кусай. 

– Зачем? – моргнул Сай. 

Яманака каким-то дзюцу уже разрезала на нем майку. 

– Выпусти гнев.

– Я не гневаюсь. 

– Выпусти.

И они переспали. Обнаженная грудь Ино выглядела словно два шарика крем-брюле с розовой ягодой на каждом; Сай не смог ей отказать. 

После секса у него кровоточила спина, а у нее спелым яблоком розовела задница. Он дождался, пока Ино выйдет из душа, встал под теплые струи и впервые за долгое время расплакался. Шум его всхлипов скрыл напор воды, но Яманака и без того будто знала детально, как тот сидел на белом кафеле и обнимал свои голые, немного волосатые ноги с осознанием, что его лучших друзей больше нет и никогда не будет; что его семья это не Команда 7, а девочка-сирота со смуглой кожей отца и шевелюрой матери; что больше его никто не потащит есть рамен и в больницу на диспансеризацию, что он … он так одинок, и внутри так пусто и темно, и глухо … 

Когда Сай вышел из душа, мокрый и потерянный, Ино сделала ему чай.

Она стала приходить чаще. Яманака не очень красиво пела, у нее не было голоса, но ребенка укачивала и убаюкивала шепотом более эффективно, пусть Сай и наловчился. Готовила Ино тоже не очень – сказывалось аристократическое воспитание, но зато ела его домашнюю еду с аппетитом и довольным видом, и от этого внутри становилось тепло. Еще в квартире начали появляться букеты цветов на обеденном столе. Сай ни одного из них не выбросил: они были упорядочены по дате покупки и поставлены в шкаф в дешевых узких вазах. Стилизованное холодное жилище с появлениеми ребенка и общества Ино стало мутировать в какую-то уютную эклектику. Сай не понимал раньше слова уют, но глядел на яркие игрушки вырвиглазовых цветов на строгом фоне и не испытывал желания переделать все так, чтобы соблюдалась общая гамма. В один из моментов задумчивого созерцания бардака и пришло в голову это слово. Уют. 

Он проснулся одной ночью, потому что кто-то открыл форточку. Теплый майский ветер всколыхнул занавески и поцеловал лицо. Сай был готов к бою мгновенно, но не предпринял никаких действий: он узнал чакру лунного гостя. Это был Девятихвостый, точнее его во стократ уменьшенная версия со спрессованной аурой. Сай открыл глаза и повернул голову – Курама выглядел ростом с обычного лиса. Он стоял, положив передние лапы на прутья детской кроватки и в скорби опустив пушистые хвосты и уши. Через какое-то время он вздохнул, отошел от спящей девочки и последовал в ту сторону квартиры, где находилась кухня. Должно быть, ему направление подсказал нос. 

Сай молча предложил гостю воды или молока, но тот отказался. Тогда шиноби сам взял себе чай, с помощью нехитрого дзюцу вскипятив чайник и залив горстку сушеных листьев на дне чашки. 

– Я узнал о его смерти от жаб, – тихо пробасил Курама. Они сидели друг напротив друга за столом; лис почему-то не встречался со своим собеседником взглядом. – Наруто и без моей силы был практически непобедим, – долгая пауза. – Кто его одолел?

Сай не знал, кто это был. Никто не знал. Запомнился облик высокого шатена лет тридцати с грязно-зелеными глазами и самым что ни на есть обычным, непримечательным, лицом. С очень похожей внешностью жило около тысячи людей. Неприятель орудовал двумя необычными изогнутыми мечами, хопешами, а еще прихрамывал на правую ногу, двигаясь спиралевидными движениями. Одет был в нечто вроде темно-зеленого балахона, подпоясанного широким коричневым сукном. Он казался одержимым или/и сумасшедшим, хотя это выражалось только в ярости и в некой обиде, которые буквально искрились в его глазах. Нападающий сражался как отличный мечник, с хитростью и тактикой и как-то по-новаторски использовал стихию земли, но потом он призвал что-то. Что-то всем своим существованием вселяющее ужас, обладающее опасной древней чакрой, которая жгла, жгла и жгла. Аматерасу Учихи и рядом не стояло с этим голодным, униженным, оскорбленным и яростным огнем. Саю снились кошмары, как это пламя с повизгивающим хохотом сжирало его друзей, а потом и их дочь. 

Наруто за пару месяцев до этого отпустил Кураму в Долину Биджу. Узумаки не успел до конца восстановиться после процедуры избавления от статуса джинчуурики, но даже так он был почти непобедимым, и с ним бок о бок сражалась Сакура, ослабевшая после родов, но все еще человеческая богиня милосердной войны. Если бы не тот жуткий призыв, они одолели бы неприятеля. Возможно, во время сражения враг рассказал им, с чем пришел по их жизни. Возможно, Наруто и Сакура сочли своим долгом использовать Печать Шинигами. 

Сай рассказал это лису и добавил, что враг скрылся во время процедуры запечатывания. 

– В девочке, – задумчиво произнес Курама, – сидит за решеткой некий дух. Я мог бы с ним потягаться, когда окончательно восстановлю баланс чакры, то есть лет через 5-7, не меньше. Как ее зовут, ты сказал?

– Анзу.

– Если Анзу действительно дочь своих родителей, то мое вмешательство скорее всего не потребуется. 

Лис не стал объяснять почему, но Сай все понял и сам. Обиженному, униженному, обозленному на мир духу возможно просто нужен друг. Такое светлое и чистое явление как дружба может спасти кого угодно, если залезть в самое сердце. Она может сделать сильнее или надломить. Дружба Наруто и Сакуры сделала Сая снова человеком, а потом они погибли, и Саю время от времени стало казаться, что его не существует. Он просыпался от ощущения, что во сне пришла Смерть и забрала его с собой в темноту или в светлый дом с оранжевыми занавесками, где пахнет раменом и фруктами, где звенит смех. Сай выпадал из иллюзии собственного измученного и одинокого сознания, потому что слух зацеплялся за дыхание спящей крохотной девочки или за ее плач, и жизнь снова приобретала смысл. Иногда его возвращала на круги своя теплая (такая красивая, элегантная, грациозная, живая) Ино, кожа которой всегда пахла цветами. Она во сне закидывала на Сая ногу.

Возможно тому духу тоже в потаенной глубине своего сознания хотелось, чтобы его кто-нибудь спас. 

Девятихвостый ушел, оставив девочке кулон из дерева на память. Сказал, что это станет ее билетом к получению призыва с лисами. Сай не был против того, чтобы Анзу связала себя не с жабами; уж кто-кто, а лисы смогут ее защитить.

Он еще кое-какое время просидел на кухне – чай остыл и оставил темную каемку внутри чашки. Сай думал о том, что сам был человеком, пусть еще до конца не научившимся понимать людей, а демон-кицунэ им не был, но вел себя человечнее бывшего члена Корня АНБУ. Мысли об этом парадоксе как-то плавно перетекли в мысли о девочке. Было отчего-то грустно, что ей миновал третий месяц, а бедную сироту почти все только и рассматривали как наследие родителей, ища в ее хрупком теле следы Сакуры и Наруто. Саю с самого начала удалось понять, что Анзу это Анзу. Возможно она не унаследует харизму, упрямство, веру в людей отца, а еще трудолюбие, способности любить, прощать, мыслить аналитически от матери. Ей может не понравиться рамен. Возможно она даже не станет шиноби. Анзу с самого начала имела право на свою собственную жизнь, даже еще не получив имя, и Сай с самого начала неосознанно за него боролся. 

Когда-то на неделе пришла Ино и сказала, что он слишком много сидит в доме, и что прячется от мира, и укоризненно закончила словами: «пора вылезать из норы, Сай,» – и Сай чуть ли не впервые осознанно обиделся. 

Он выходил иногда. До продуктового магазина, работающего 24 часа в сутки, и обратно; в соседнем отделе флегматичные продавцы под кокаином продавали детскую мебель и игрушки. Эмигранты или просто потерянные люди, Сай не знал и не хотел знать. У них был стеклянный взгляд и то невидимое присутствие смерти, которое ощущалось только у тяжелобольных пациентов, умирающих по палатам больниц. Сай их не боялся, он мог с ними работать, и было в этих заблудших душах что-то родное из биполярного, черно-белого детства. Есть две сути, – хриплым отрывистым голосом говорил Данзо, когда его слуги наносили татуировки на юные языки. – Помните, есть Коноха и есть враги. И Коноха – это я. Наруто и Сакура научили Сая тому, что Коноха – это каждый, в ком горит Воля Огня. И тогда он понял, что Данзо лгал; он лгал, потому что в его идеологию было проще верить, и пусть умереть ради нее было можно, но не жить. 

Саю не о чем было говорить с другими людьми. Сущность их его не привлекала; они не умели сиять, а ему, художнику, нужна была муза. Сай слишком долго пробыл шиноби, чтобы верить в индивидуальность каждого (он знал, что по-настоящему в это никто не верит тоже). Есть люди, закаленные невзгодами, несчастиями и трагедиями, чьи души остались открытыми, добрыми, не эгоистичными. Эти люди мудры; от выплаканных слез боли, а потом счастья, они сияют неким внутренним, едва уловимым кисточкой, следом. Если при этом они умны и отзывчивы, то к таким тянутся другие, как деревья к светилам. Сай был деревом, и когда его светила пропали, ему стало не к кому тянуться. Он не хотел выходить на улицу и бродить среди безликих, одинаковых и скучных людей. И не хотел, чтобы они принимали его за своего. А бесцельно ходить с коляской, словно призрак скорби, было бессмысленной, никому не нужной тратой времени. 

Ино кричала ему сквозь слезы, что он эгоист. Забрал себе надежду и спрятал в четырех стенах. А Сай ей с тихим холодным чувством ответил, что Анзу еще даже нет года. Он промолчал, что у девочки своя жизнь и свой путь, и что сам костьми ляжет, лишь бы ее не воспринимали как привидение, но Яманака умеют правильно читать лица. Ино хлопнула дверью, и из детской послышался плач.

Через неделю пришел в гости Какаши. Он принес потрепанное издание самой первой, не порнографической, книги Джирайи и мягкую-мягкую плюшевую собаку. Говорили о новом законе, по которому Сай автоматически получал декретный отпуск, о том, что Конохамару готовился стать Хокаге, об АНБУ-охранниках, следящих за домом с половины километра и, конечно, об Ино.

– Она тебя любит, – сказал Какаши.

– Как мужчину?

– Как человека, любовника и возможного мужа. Ни для кого это не секрет. И не секрет, что это вроде взаимно, но непросто. 

Сай не знал об этом, только догадывался. Об ее чувствах, о своих чувствах. Казалось бы, он всего лишь находил ее очень красивой, в любом состоянии и настроении. Всего лишь ждал каждого ее прихода и жалел о каждом ее уходе. Ему нравились ее старушечья сварливость, повизгивающий громкий смех, неспособность готовить и мастерски заваренный чай. Ему нравилось рисовать нежными красками плавные изгибы ее тела, нравилось заниматься с ней сексом, слушать, как она засыпает, расчесывать ванильные волосы. Сай понятия не имел, что это и была любовь.

Какаши смотрел понимающе и почти ласково, не снисходительно. Его собеседник сделал лицо кирпичом и нарочито неуместно пошутил.

Сай считал, что люди – не его стезя. Он чувствовал комфорт в тишине и с такими же потерянными-поломанными, которым не суждено было стать нормальными. Ино, несмотря ни на что, была нормальной. Она заслуживала нормального внимательного мужа, здоровых улыбчивых детей, цветущий сад и обеспеченную старость. Когда Какаши ушел, Сай встал напротив зеркала и разглядывал чернильные волосы, нездоровую бумажную кожу, бледные губы, отощавшее тело. Темные глаза блестели под светом люстры, выглядели большими, взгляд казался то ли отсутствующим, то ли заблудившимся. 

Ино заслуживала лучшего, так считал Сай. Никак не бесфамильного художника, едва ли не врага народа в прошлом, бывшую человеческую машину. Он отвернулся от своего зеркального двойника. От нахлестнувшей грусти хотелось спрятаться; благо, он знал как. Сай достал из кроватки спящую Анзу (девочка мало шумела и много спала; гены Сакуры скорее всего), лег с ней на разложенный диван и вздремнул, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию. Я отдам ей всего себя. Она будет счастлива. 

Через пару дней он, протирая пыль на полке, где стояли гербарии, внезапно понял, что ведет себя как свинья. А еще вспомнил, что Ино вообще-то флорист и наверняка именно через букеты пыталась сказать то, что не могла проговорить словами. Оставив с Анзу клона, он понесся в библиотеку, там быстро нашел словарь языка цветов, вернулся и стал осмыслять.

Желтые циннии – «я вспоминаю тебя каждый день».  
Гортензии – «вспомни обо мне».  
Распустившиеся акации – скрытая любовь.  
Омела – «поцелуй меня».  
Магнолии – «я – твоя судьба!»  
Вьюнок – «присмотрись ко мне».  
Гардении – тайная любовь.  
Белые астры – «я люблю тебя больше, чем ты меня!»

Сай потер подбородок и на долгое время погрузился в собственные мысли. О чем только не пришлось подумать. В конце концов, приняв решение, он вышел ввечеру на шумную улицу, один, неожиданно для самого себя. Теплый ветер ласкал лицо, город переливался ночными огнями, пахло мокрой землей от росы. Мимо шли семьи, влюбленные, держась за руки, романтики с книгами. Звуки радостных голосов и смеха щекотали уши. Сай зашел в магазин цветов на углу, где уже почти закрывала лавку пожилая женщина. 

Утром Ино обнаружила в своем кабинете букет, перетянутый красными нитками. Примула, амброзия, розовая камелия – «я не могу без тебя/ давай жить вместе!», взаимная любовь, «тоскую по тебе». Вечером Ино пришла к нему с сумкой вещей, и он поднял Яманаку на руки еще до порога.

Будь осторожен, ты не в стране чудес.  
Никто тебя за руку не возьмет, им не за что тебя любить,  
Но ты, счастливец в своем неведении и пустоте, найди,  
Где прячется любовь.  
Возьми ее и поделись, и потеряй,  
Умей сходиться, чтобы не умирать, не зная цвета …

(с) Аллен Гинзберг

**Author's Note:**

> Узумаки Анзу по гороскопу Рыбы. Она родилась 5го марта в четыре часа ночи/утра. По натуре выросла человеком спокойным и тихим (интровертом), получила в обладание богатый внутренний мир. Умеет чувствовать тонкие материи и людей. В плане таланта, характера, умственных способностей пошла в дедушку Минато.   
> Вот так Анзу выглядит в более зрелом возрасте: https://m.vk.com/wall-112401322_271


End file.
